The international application WO 2009/052330 describes a method for generating neutrons comprising a step of collision of a beam of ions and a target. The target comprises atoms having the same spin state as the ions.
The international application WO 99/05683 describes a method of electronic capture by protons in order to form neutrons.
It is known practice to generate neutrons as described in EP0338619 or in the publication “Giant Dipole Resonance Neutron Yields Produced By Electrons As A Function Of Target Material And Thickness” by Mao et al., Stanford Linear Accelerator Center, Stanford University. However, such methods may have a relatively high neutron generation energy cost.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,494 describes a nuclear fusion method comprising a step of collision between two beams of ions having their spins aligned.
The document H446 describes a method for controlling the fusion reactions.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,985 describes a controlled fusion method.
A first objective of the present invention is to propose novel neutron generation methods.
A second objective of the present invention is to propose novel particle colliders for generating neutrons.
A third objective of the present invention is to have methods and devices for generating neutrons that have a neutron generation energy cost lower than those of the methods and devices known from the prior art.
A fourth objective of the present invention is to propose novel methods for generating nuclei by nuclear fusion or fission.
A fifth objective of the present invention is to propose novel particle colliders for generating nuclei.